In some cases, it may be difficult to capture images in low illumination (or low-light) scenes or settings with good image quality. This may be especially true for mobile devices equipped with image sensors that typically have fixed aperture and small sensor size. This problem arises because in traditional single shot capture, a camera must increase exposure time to accommodate low light situations, which can lead to motion blur, or increase sensor gain (ISO) (with shorter exposure time) which can lead to increased noise levels in the captured image. As a result, improvements can be made in image processing techniques, particularly for low light scenarios.